


One Week and Counting

by Sleepyheadven



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, F/M, Minor Character Death, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepyheadven/pseuds/Sleepyheadven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hange goes away for a week and a half due to a family member falling heavily ill. Levi tries not to let her absence get to him.</p><p>They communicate through badly worded texts and short phone calls throughout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Week and Counting

Hange pulled him closer to her by his elbow, in one swift motion, she encircled her long arms around him. Levi felt his chest restrict painfully as her embrace tightened around his form. He placed his chin on her shoulder as his arms wound around her waist. "I'm going to miss you!" She breathed out, not loosening her grip.

 

"It's only for a week, it's not like you're dying." He reminded her dryly, though she knew him well enough to know he would miss her just as much once she was gone. She could see past his nonchalant exterior. His gray orbs swam with uneasiness at her departure.

 

"You're right. My grandfather is." She retorted with a small snort, resorting to humor to disguise her distress at the situation. Levi grimaced inwardly at his insensitivity.

 

"I know what you meant." She laughed. Letting go of him hesitantly, she took in his appearance.

 

The ever-present dark circles beneath his eyes prominent as he stared back intently at her. His clothing consisted of a black long sleeved shirt, the weather beginning to grow bitter as it neared winter, and a dark pair of jeans. Hange memorized every detail of him in that moment.

 

"You're looking at me the way you look at your research notes." He noted flatly, bringing a hand up to her face to re-position her askew glasses.

 

Hange nodded, brightening at his words. "It's sort of similar to that." She admitted with a sly grin. "Do you remember my instructions?" She questioned with a pointed look.

 

He scowled as she reminded him of the duties he would have to take on once she left. "I have to remember to feed asshole and dickhead every day." He deadpanned at her. his lips curled in disgust at the thought of her pet tarantulas.

 

She had brought them home one day without even talking to him about it first. He despised them both and would have plotted to kill the both of them but he knew Hange would be devastated at the death of her 'babies'. Thankfully she kept the creatures in her office at all times.

 

"Sawney and Bean." She corrected patiently. "Try to keep them company for at least few minutes a day. They get lonely and scared if they go without seeing or hearing anyone. And make sure you-" she didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as her flight was called for boarding on the speaker above.

 

Her shoulders slumped as she let out a huff of breath. "I've written down instructions everywhere, don't worry. The vet's number is on the fridge if you think they look ill at all to you.

 

She grasped both of his cheeks in her hands after she was done talking, placing a tender kiss on his lips. "Take care of yourself." She said with a soft smile, her glasses slipping ever so slightly down her nose.

 

Levi shook his head, "I should be telling you that. God knows you can't even get yourself to bed or bathe yourself without me forcing you." He said as his hands clenched hers, squeezing them in reassurance.

 

Hange appeared amused at his words, her brown eyes glinting behind her thick lens. "I love you." She murmured. "I'll make sure to text you so often that you'll want to shut your phone off." She joked as she broke away from him unwillingly.

 

Levi nodded stiffly, "you better, four eyes." He said with a slight smirk, watching as she began to walk away from him. He watched as she retreated, looking back and waving at him childishly. He refused to admit he already felt the longing for her to return and it hadn't even been a few seconds.

 

~

 

Levi hadn't realized how eerily quiet their shared apartment would be without the eccentric woman in it. There were times when he'd admittedly had hoped for a situation like this one. To be alone, and have enough silence to think without her loud ramblings interrupting his thought process.

 

Yet now, as he sat back in bed his chest felt a yearning he hadn't felt in years. Like his mother had passed away all over again, like he was a seven-year-old boy craving his mother's affection. But this situation was entirely different. His girlfriend hadn't died, and she would come back after the old man kicked the bucket, he knew that. He was entirely aware of that fact. Yet he still felt the way he did.

 

He huffed in agitation, silence enveloping their shared bedroom. He closed his eyes and imagined what the insane woman was up to at this exact moment.

 

Probably gathered around her closest family members. The uncle that she fawned over, and that one judge-mental cousin she had complained about a few times before. She was busy, far too preoccupied with family affairs for bothersome thoughts of him.

 

He opened his eyes as a sudden 'ding' sounded from his phone, indicating he had received a message. He stared at it for a few solid seconds, telling himself not to be overly eager. It could have just been Erwin checking up on him like a goddamn babysitter he had been for the past six hours.

 

He grabbed the phone that laid on his bedside table, turning it on. His eyes found Hange's name immediately and he denied the feeling of relief that settled within his chest. She hadn't talked to him since before she boarded her flight.

 

He was acting pathetic, he could admit that.

 

[Hange] You up, clean freak?

 

Levi checked the clock near his head, surprised to see it was way past midnight. He hadn't even realized how much time had passed since he had gone to bed.

 

[Levi] unfortunately.

 

[Hange] good! That means I get to talk to you before I go to sleep

 

[Hange] how was your day?

 

[Levi] crappy

 

[Hange] why? D:

 

[Levi] Erwin's a dick, your spiders are dicks, and you're a dick too.

 

[Hange] .....you weren't saying that last night.. ;)

 

[Levi] I'm shutting off my phone and permanently blocking your number.

 

[Levi] Goodnight.

 

[Hange] nuuuuuuu Levi. I'm sorry, come back! I need to talk a little more so I can fall asleep.

 

[Levi] ...

 

[Hange] so today I saw my grandpa. His doctor said he's lucky if he lasts a few more days...

 

[Levi] I'm sorry to hear that, four eyes.

 

[Hange] I already knew the circumstances going in, but seeing him like that..

 

[Hange] he doesn't even resemble himself anymore.

 

[Levi] you gonna be alright?

 

[Hange] I'll be okay.

 

[Hange] Anyway, moving on to something less dark. Why is Erwin being a dick?

 

[Levi] He's taken it upon himself to text me every hour asking if I'm okay and if I've eaten. Did you have something to do with this?

 

[Hange] ...No...

 

[Levi] The fuck? What do you think that I'm a child who can't take care of himself?

 

[Hange] No, dear. not at all. I know you're a big strong manly man.

 

[Hange] Just thought you would need someone to talk to besides me while I'm not home. I guess Erwin took that as him being on Levi duty. LMFAO

 

[Levi] Hilarious.

 

[Hange] I've had a long day, though... I think I'm ready to go to bed now. Thank you for staying up a little longer to talk to me. I love you, good night. <3 :*

 

[Levi] ...

 

[levi] I'm going to be here for you, no need to thank me shit head. Goodnight...

 

He reached over and turned off his lamp in one swift motion. Feeling better now that he got to talk to her for a bit before he fell asleep.

 

~

 

[Hange] morning, good lookin' :D

 

[Levi] ... Morning

 

[Hange] how'd you sleep last night? Miss me?

 

[Levi] fine actually. I got to have the covers all to myself without your greedy blanket hogging ass.

 

[Hange] you love my greedy blanket hogging ass.

 

[Levi] sure.

 

[Hange] so, what do you have planned for the day?

 

[Levi] work, cook dinner, feed your satan spawn, go to bed.

 

[Hange] that's sad, Levi...

 

[Levi] what is?

 

[Hange] why don't you go out with Erwin for dinner? I'm sure he'd accept in a heartbeat.

 

[Levi] ... Are you advising me to ask Erwin out on a date?

 

[Hange] no, Levi. I'm telling you to go out and talk to people.

 

[Levi] I talk to people all the time.

 

[Hange] ...besides scolding your class, Levi.

 

[Hange] I'm gonna text Erwin right now and tell him to take you out for dinner!

 

[Levi] Hange, no.

 

[Levi] No.

 

[Levi] Hange?

 

[Levi] Goddamnit, shitty glasses.

 

~

 

As it turns out, Hange hadn't been bluffing when she said she would speak to Erwin. As he exited the school begrudgingly, he found his friend standing near his car with a smile, all but ready for Levi to treat him to dinner.

 

Levi resisted the urge to get in his car and run over the blonde.

 

The dinner hadn't gone as horrible as he imagined it would. Erwin was still as wise and entertaining as he remembered him to be. He hadn't realized how much time had passed since he last went out to lunch or dinner with the man.

 

He could admit that getting out of the house had been good for him, Hange was right. Yet, as he walked back in his home, it settled on him that he was coming home to an empty house.

 

With a sigh, he shrugged off his jacket and placed it neatly on the stand near the door. He walked further in, admiring the clean scenery. That was one thing he could appreciate about Hange not being home. The house was never turned into a mess and stood clean for the most part.

 

He made his way into his significant other's office, nudging the door open with his foot. He sneered outwardly at the cluttered state her space was in. Papers scattered everywhere messily, and books carelessly atop each other. And then he spotted them across the room, their tank sat neatly on her desk, her 'babies' as she referred to them as.

 

"I should let you both starve to death." He voiced to himself as he walked near their tank. They both eerily stared up at him, eager to eat, he assumed. He scoffed in disgust, not wanting to deal with their bullshit. He picked up the bag of crickets that laid next to them and sprinkled a few in there as he lifted up the cover.

 

He watched as they ate in slight fascination before he left the room without a sound. He would now need to wash his hands religiously after touching their food and the top of their home.

 

Levi sat tiredly on his couch after doing so, pulling his phone out from his pocket to check for any messages. He had forgotten he put his phone on silent for the day.

 

He noticed two recent messages from Hange.

 

[Hange] I'm assuming you're back home now, how did things go?

 

[Hange] you better respond within the next hour or I'm assuming you ran away with Erwin to get married in Vegas because you both realized your mutual feelings for each other.

 

[Levi] that's fucking disturbing.

 

[Hange] ah, I was beginning to get worried.

 

[Hange] did you have fun today, bby? :)

 

[Levi] I don't know if I'd call it fun. But it was.. nice, I suppose.

 

[Hange] Ahhhhh! I'm so happy you enjoyed the day with your friend. :D <3

 

[Levi] I'm going to choose to ignore this conversation and attempt to start a new one.

 

[Levi] ...how was your day?

 

[Hange] fine. Or well, as fine as things can get I suppose.

 

[Hange] my aunt and her family came over today. My mother hates her guts. I had to hold her back from struggling her twice today which was... Something.

 

[Hange] and my grandfather woke up today and I got to talk to him a bit, which was nice. :D

 

[Levi] I'm glad.

 

[Hange] I miss you... :(

 

[Levi] We're talking right now, four eyes.

 

[Hange] I know, but it's not the same. I miss your voice.

 

[Levi] call me then, stupid.

 

Levi picked up her phone call almost immediately, feeling relief as her loud voice sounded in his ears.

 

"Hello, there!" She greeted happily. Levi could sense the exhaustion in her voice despite her eccentric tone.

 

"You sound like shit." He stated dryly, he heard her chuckle on the other end.

 

"Mhm, things are just draining over here." She confessed with a yawn. "There're so many people in one place, and not everyone gets along. I stood awake most of the night in case he passed away while everyone was asleep..." Her rant trailed off, her voice growing increasingly quiet. Levi assumed she didn't want any nearby relatives hearing her words.

 

"You need to sleep." He told her in a scolding manner.

 

"I know that. It's just hard to." She sighed as he heard rustling in the background. "I'm eating, by the way, if you couldn't tell." She chewed loudly in emphasis.

 

Levi scowled at her actions, "can you fucking not?"

 

"Hey, I'm really hungry, okay!" He could hear the laughter in her voice. "Not all of us can go on dinner dates with handsome blondes." She reminded him teasingly.

 

"Are you jealous?" He played along flatly.

 

"Yeah, I am." She admitted, "of Erwin."

 

"Don't be. He had to put up with my bullshit all night." Levi attempted to joke, hearing her sad tone of voice.

 

"Yeah..." She sighed. "Is it bad that I just wanna be home?"

 

"No." He answered without a beat.

 

"Everything is so tense here like we're all waiting with baited breath for him to just... Stop breathing." He heard her continue to chew her food obnoxiously while she spoke.

 

He stood silent, waiting for her to continue. "And on top of that, my aunt is extremely nosey. She's convinced I'm pregnant because I threw up today. But it's actually because I ate McDonalds yesterday and you know I get when I eat from there!"

 

Levi snorted at her story, Hange continued. "And now whenever I'm near her she'll ask if I'm feeling okay, or if I'm having any cravings. And no matter how many times I tell her I'm not pregnant, she won't listen to me. She just rubs my back and tells me to not be so embarrassed, it's a modern world."

 

"Well, you can always try to convince her you have a death sentence virus. That should make her want to stay far away from you." He advised with a hint of a smirk.

 

"You're always filled with such brilliant ideas, Levi." Hange told him, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Anyways, I think I have to spend some more time with my family. I don't really have an excuse to stay in my room anymore because I just finished eating." She huffed out.

 

Levi felt that yearning return as she got ready to say goodbye to him. "Okay, Goodnight. Try to actually get some sleep tonight."

 

"I'll try too, but no promises." Hange told him, and Levi could almost hear the sly grin on her face. "Okay, I'm going to go now. I love you, good night."

 

He heard a click indicating she had hung up on him before he could reply. He placed his phone down on the couch, picking up the remote and switching on the TV. He might as well busy himself with whatever he could find.

 

~

 

[Hange] morning grump~ <3

 

[Levi] why are you awake so damn early?

 

[Hange] couldn't sleep. Why are YOU awake so early? Hmm?

 

[Levi] Same reason as you.

 

[Hange] My grandfathers doing worse today..

 

[Levi] how are you doing?

 

[Hange] I guess it hasn't set in yet.

 

[Levi] Whenever it does, don't hesitant to call me or whatever. I'm here.

 

[Hange] I know you are.

 

Their conversation trailed off, as Levi got himself ready for the day ahead.

 

He didn't hear from her for the rest of the day. He distractedly taught his class and graded papers afterward for a few hours. Erwin stopped by at one point, asking if he was alright and if he wanted to go out for dinner once again. Levi declined his offer offhandedly while checking his phone.

 

He couldn't help but worry about what she was feeling right now. Had he passed away by now? Was she okay? Was she crying? There was nothing he could do but wait for a phone call or a text.

 

He got into his car and began the short drive home. Halfway home, his phone began vibrating violently indicating someone was calling. He hesitated as he glanced down at the device, wanting to answer it but knowing he shouldn't. He ignored the noise as he stared at the road ahead, despite the intense urge to pick it up.

 

Once he entered his apartment, he pulled out his phone from his pocket. As he suspected Hange's name popped up as a missed call. He leaned against his kitchen counter top as he called her back.

 

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" She questioned upon answering, not giving him time to say a word.

 

He sighed in exasperation, "I was driving." He told her as a simple explanation.

 

"Oh. I'm sorry." She apologized hastily. "I just needed to talk to you. Everyone's crying and reminiscing and I'm just a bit overwhelmed, you know?"

 

"It's fine, four eyes." He brushed away her apology.

 

"How was work?" She asked him.

 

Levi raised a brow, "you don't want to talk about it?"

 

"No." She shook her head, "no, I need to just talk to you and forget for a little bit."

 

"Work was annoying, as usual," Levi answered her earlier question, respecting her wishes.

 

"Any of the other teachers attempt to hit on you while I'm gone?" She asked with a small playful smile.

 

"If speed walking away and avoiding eye contact with me means I'm being hit on, then yes."

 

Hange snorted, "for someone of your stature, you sure do intimidate a lot of people."

 

"I prefer it that way." He responded, walking towards the living room.

 

"Oh! I keep on forgetting to ask you, how are my babies?" She asked enthusiastically.

 

"Not dead."

 

"Fantastic! I knew I could count on you to take care of them. You really do love me, shorty." She laughed loudly. Levi was grateful that their conversation had distracted her from what was happening.

 

"If I didn't, I wouldn't put up with all of your bullshit." He replied dryly, taking a seat on the couch.

 

"Don't make it seem like you're so picture perfect either, Mr. Emotionally constipated."

 

"At least I'm not actually constipated."

 

"Yeah, you're right. You're a pain in the ass when you're actually constipated." Hange hid her pride at the pun she made, hearing Levi snort made her small smile widen by a few inches.

 

Hange chuckled, pausing for a few moments. Levi could hear a muffled voice in the background. "I gotta go, they want me to see some old pictures of my grandpa when he was younger. I'll text you later."

 

"Okay." He managed to say before she hung up on him.

 

The rest of the day passed by surprisingly quick compared to how the others without her dragged on longer than they needed too. He showered, cooked himself dinner, and fed Hange's pets. It was eleven o' clock, and he had just gotten settled in bed when his phone made a familiar dinging sound.

 

[Hange] send me pictures of you.

 

[Levi] no.

 

[Hange] Levi, pleaseeeeeee.

 

[Hange] I haven't seen your face in two days.

 

[Levi] no.

 

[Hange] I'll send you pictures of me.

 

[Levi] and?

 

[Hange] you're so stubborn.

 

The next message he received had an image attached to it. His significant other lay down on a bed. Her hair in its usual ponytail, a small, almost mocking smile plastered on her lips. He stared at the picture. Particularly her eyes which revealed just how emotionally and physically tired she actually was.

 

[Levi] you looked like you haven't slept in days, four eyes.

 

[Hange] that's because I haven't. :P

 

[Hange] I sent you a picture, now you gotta send me one.

 

[Levi] I didn't ask you for a picture, though.

 

[Hange] yeah, but you wanted one.

 

[Levi] I'm not sending you a picture. I look exactly the same as I did when you last saw me, I assure you.

 

[Hange] handsome as ever, huh?

 

[Levi] how do you want me to respond to that?

 

[Hange] I miss you so much. I wish I was with you right now, kneading my hands through your hair.

 

[Hange] trailing kisses down your jawline, down to your neck.

 

[Hange] while my hands trail downward, my fingertips grazing your skin all the while.

 

[Levi] Stop it.

 

[Levi] there's no way in hell I'm gonna sit here and sext you while your fucking grandfather is dying in the room over. You're a sick and twisted person...

 

[Hange] you're no fun. :(

 

[Levi] good.

 

[Hange] So...

 

[Hange] On a scale from 1 to 10, how much do you miss me? :)

 

[Levi] Eleven and a half.

 

[Hange] OMG!!! You're getting sappy, you really do miss me!! AWWWW! <333

 

[levi] just get some sleep, four eyes... You need it.

 

[Hange] okay, I'll try. I love you very much, good night. <3

 

[Levi] Good night.

 

~

 

He didn't hear from her that morning, which was unsettling considering she usually texted him as soon she woke up. He pushed the thought to the back of his head as he drank his coffee and ate his breakfast.

 

The entire day went on without a word from her. At that point, Levi knew something had to have happened for her not to send him a quick text when she knew he was eating lunch or after he had gone home.

 

He sat in his car, the keys in the ignition. He didn't make an attempt to move as he pulled his phone from his jean pocket. Sending her a quick text as he reversed out of his parking spot and made his way home.

 

[Levi] everything alright?

 

She hadn't responded to it, he noted as he walked into the apartment.

 

After a few hours, his phone started to vibrate in the middle of him washing the dishes. He wiped off his soapy hands, grabbing the phone and answering.

 

"Hello?" He answered as he heard sniffling. Instantly, he knew what happened and why she hadn't had the time to contact him.

 

"He's gone." She cried and he felt his heart clench at her watery words.

 

"I'm sorry, Hange." He sighed, not having a clue on what to say or how to comfort her. It was no secret he was horrible at communication, it helped that Hange was well aware of that.

 

"I'm just happy he isn't hurting anymore." She admitted as she tried to regather herself. "I'm gonna miss him so much."

 

Levi wished he didn't have to speak through words, and instead could have used body language. Such as running his fingers comfortingly through her hair, or wiping away her tears and kissing her lips. He was helpless in this situation, there was nothing he could say that would make her stop crying.

 

"God, I wish you were here right now." She shakily breathed out.

 

"Me too." He sighed.

 

They stood on the phone for the better part of an hour. Her telling him stories of her grandfather and him listening intently. She promised him she would be home in a few days. However, she wasn't sure when she'd have time to talk to him again with everything going on at the moment.

 

Levi reassured her that it was fine. That she should go spend time with her family because she needed to be comforted and he couldn't provide that at the moment. She listened to him and hung up the phone, and he went back to washing the abandoned dishes in the sink.

 

~

 

Hange had texted him once in the past four days, recently to tell him to pick her up from the airport on Saturday at noon. Besides that, he continued his routine of working, eating lunch with Erwin, and going home and feeding the two pests that resided in Hange's office.

 

He stood in the middle of the hectic airport, watching disinterestedly as people ran towards their gates or running into the arms of awaiting loved ones. He frowned at the thought of how disgusting airports were, or any sort of place that attracted this much traffic.

 

He broke out of his thoughts as he spotted her in the crowd, though.

 

Her messy bun falling apart on her head as she dragged her luggage behind her. It appeared she was frantically searching for him, calling out his name. He walked towards her, and she spotted him while he was half way there. Her loose red sweatshirt and gray sweat pants hung loosely off of her hips. Her appearance as lazy as ever, he noted in slight amusement.

 

She pounced on him without any hesitation. He managed to steady himself before he fell backward at the impact. "Oi, you're fucking heavy." He half-heartedly complained, his hands tightly wrapped around the fabric of her shirt.

 

"God, I missed you, Levi." She said as she buried her face in his neck, deeply inhaling.

 

"Are you smelling me?" He asked as he pulled away from her, she whined as he did so.

 

"Yes. I almost forgot how much you smelled like woman's shampoo at all times, with a hint of bleach." She added with a bright grin.

 

"I forgot how much you smell like shit." He retorted blankly, she threw her head back and laughed at his words.

 

"Come on, let's just get out of here. I can't wait to go home and see my babies!" She exclaimed excitedly.

 

Levi shook his head at her eccentric antics. She leaned down, placing her mouth to her ear, he would never admit that he shuddered at the action.

 

"I'm going to screw the living daylights out of you as soon as we get home shorty, gotta make up for lost time." She whispered huskily. Levi shoved her lightly away from him, face slightly flushed at her words.

 

She laughed at him in return. Levi would make sure that she wouldn't be leaving for such a long period of time for awhile. At least, not without him.

**Author's Note:**

> Another one. ;) 
> 
> I've been consistently writing these nerds for a month and a half without posting any of my works (which are all one-shots as of right now) I figured it was time for me to get off of my lazy ass and get to editing some of them. This is one of the older ones, maybe a few days older then the other story I posted, at least. So if it sucks I'm sorry. 
> 
> I'll be posting more, no doubt. :)


End file.
